<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Package Deal by Inkfowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212351">Package Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl'>Inkfowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Or Is It?, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey calls Jim over to the Iceberg Lounge to investigate some mysterious packages. However, it's "Couples' Night" so the ONLY way in is to fake a relationship.</p>
<p>But could it lead to something...more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gotham-X-Change-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts">Sparcina</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim was simply sitting at home when he got the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?  Harvey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jimbo, hope you didn’t have any big plans tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim looked around his sad apartment.  “Out of the two of us, you’d be the one who’d have plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well guess what partner, now you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, work plans or drunk plans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a difference?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Harvey’s laugh on the other end made Jim smile.  “Ha, ha.  Now come on, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was just passing by when I noticed there was something strange going on at The Iceberg Lounge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penguin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, this seems like Sofia’s doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name of the gangster Jim had brought to Gotham made him sick to his stomach.  “O-Oh...are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, just get down here.  I need you.  I-I mean it’s going to be a two-person job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’ll be right there.  See you soon, Harv.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim hung up and ran a hand over his face.  The last person he wanted to deal with was Sofia Falcone, especially if it included visiting Oswald’s club.  However, the first person he wanted to see needed him, and if Harvey was calling about something work related on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weekend</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it had to be important.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harvey had been pacing outside the Lounge for some time wanting to smack himself.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  God I must’ve sounded like an idiot.  Oh Jim I need you, you’re my only hope.  Stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to continue his pacing, but stopped when he saw Jim jogging across the street.  Even though it was a short distance, Jim took a deep breath, the rise in his chest didn’t go unobserved.  Harvey crossed his arms, trying to act unaffected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim scoffed.  “Sorry I can’t teleport across town.  So what do we have, what’d Sofia do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey could see that saying the name made Jim a little uneasy, and he started to think this was a bad idea.  “Um, well she hasn’t actually done anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  However, she could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>starting</span>
  </em>
  <span> something.  As I said, I was just passing by when I noticed some goons carrying a bunch of packages through the alley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Packages?  Of what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See that’s the thing I don’t know.  There were boxes of all shapes and sizes, it could be weapons, drugs, who knows?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim chewed his lip as he thought.  It was a quirk Harvey had noticed since their first week together...and something he noticed everyday since.  He was afraid he’d been caught staring when Jim looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not much to go on.  So I’m guessing this won’t be an official investigation”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey shrugged.  “Call it a hunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you always the one telling me not to follow mere hunches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well that’s because when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get a hunch you run headfirst into trouble all by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so the difference is you’re roping someone else into your trouble?”  Jim smirked.  “Alright, so what’s the plan here?  What are we doing?  Sneaking in the back, going guns ablaze?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”  Harvey prepared himself to say the next part, trying to make it sound as much like a joke as he could.  “We’re going on a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim’s smile lingered for a moment, and then his expression slowly changed into one of confusion.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, don’t sound so thrilled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim sputtered for a moment, which was an unusual reaction for him.  “I-I that’s not...I-I’m…”  Then he recovered with a scoff and a hand over his heart.  “I’m flattered Harv, really, but maybe another time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, it’s got to be tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Harvey pointed to the poster on the door that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>originally</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught his attention.  It was advertising a “Couples’ Night” complete with drink deals as well as a list of “fun activities”.  Jim skimmed over it and looked at Harvey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, and how does us being a couple correlate to investigating Sofia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you made it to the bottom, it says that she’ll actually be hosting this event.  So…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim snapped his fingers.  “She’ll be distracted, which means it’ll be a lot easier to snoop around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled as they had their plan, but then Jim’s faltered.  “But...do you think she’ll buy it?  I mean...us together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey was a little disappointed at the way Jim said it, but he tried to cover it with sarcasm again.  “Is it that hard to believe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hint of a smile on Jim’s face again.  “I mean, word around the bullpen is that we’re already an old married couple.”  But then it was gone.  “Although I’m not sure how it’ll work on Sofia.  What if she sees right through us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we start flashing badges and demanding answers.”  Harvey elbowed his partner, getting a chuckle out of Jim, but then he felt the nervousness set back in as he made his next suggestion.  “Or we could...practice a little before heading up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim raised an eyebrow.  “P-Practice?  Like...memorizing each other’s birthdays or more like kis-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey cleared his throat loudly, he didn’t know if he could hear Jim say the word.  “Yeah, you know, basics and stuff.  Birthdays, favorite foods, how we met, etcetera.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> some physical stuff like...hand-holding, but nothing too difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t meant to be funny, but Jim laughed.  “I’m sorry.  Hand-holding?  I don’t want to question your plan Harv, but...I do think we’re going to need something a little more substantial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, sure.  I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, it’s not like I haven’t kissed a man before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that threw Harvey for a loop.  “You have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a faint blush on Jim’s cheeks.  “I may or may not have had some relations during my time in the army.  Point is I...I wouldn’t mind kissing you, Harv.  U-Unless of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable, then-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!  It...it doesn’t bother me any.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they both stood there awkwardly in silence.  Then they both spoke at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So should I-”  “Do you want-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet once more.  Harvey shifted his weight, but then steeled his nerves.  With a bit of a jerky motion, he leaned in to give Jim a quick peck on the lips.  Almost immediately they looked down and away.  After some manly throat clearing and shuffling of feet, they made eye contact again...and started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey took off his hat to run a hand through his hair.  “I uh...sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, no you’re good.  I just…” Jim tilted his head, “I think we should try that again.  Do you...mind if I take the lead this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you usually do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim chuckled and then slowly leaned in.  Harvey had a hard time staying still, it didn’t seem real that Jim was going to kiss him.  Sure it might just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a role, but when Jim’s lips were on his it didn’t feel like just a role.  It was gentle and slow, yet over too soon.  Their faces were red when they pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey wished they could forget about the packages and go somewhere nicer, but he was sure he would lose Jim by suggesting that.  Jim cared about the job, that’s why he was here, and even though that’s what Harvey hated about this situation, it’s also why he admired Jim so damn much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey took a step back and straightened up.  “Yep, yep I think we got it, I think that’s good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I think that’s good enough.  I think, I think our cover is secure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, mhm.  So uh...” Harvey paused a moment before grabbing the door, “shall we?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jim led the way up the stairs to the main floor of the Lounge.  He couldn’t stop thinking about Harvey behind him.  He had to admit that he was a little excited to be invited on this date, even if it was work related.  He’d always sort of admired Harvey from afar.  Well, maybe not in the beginning, but once things started to turn around and their cases had brought them closer, he started looking forward to their long hours together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course they always had ups and downs, most recently Harvey being the captain of the GCPD put a strain on things, but Jim was sure everything would work out fine.  There was nothing a few beers and Harvey’s jokes couldn’t fix, and now...maybe some kisses?  Jim’s cheeks felt warm even thinking about it, he felt so ridiculous, but he hadn’t been the only nervous one; at least he hoped not.  Harvey’s humor was a blessing and a curse because it’s always hard to tell if Harvey’s just yanking Jim’s chain, or if he actually means something.  Well, Jim didn’t have to think about that now, they had a whole “couples” night ahead of them that could give Jim plenty of time to figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the Lounge, and beyond the bar they could see groups of people playing some game with whiteboards and laughing.  However, in their ways was a table with a banner advertising to couples and a registration book on it.  There was also someone sitting at the table, spiky hair sulking into a glass of brandy.  Oswald raised both his head and an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim straightened up, he hadn’t expected a gatekeeper.  “We’re here for the thing.  Uh, Sofia’s thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sofia’s...thing?  I’m sorry, but I can’t help you there.  I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey stepped forward and gestured at the table.  “Really?  You don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald looked down and then back up.  “I’m afraid not.  You see, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing is only for </span>
  <em>
    <span>couples</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  We know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  So I’ll ask again, what are you here for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim, sensing Harvey’s frustration, put an arm around his friend.  “We’re here for date night!  We’re a couple looking to sign up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald stared a moment and then started laughing.  “No.  You’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  We are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No</b>
  <span>, you’re </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span>.  I mean, Jim, you’re straight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim shook his head.  “Uh, no.  I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey pointed at his partner.  “Wait, out of the two of us, you assumed </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the straight one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald leaned back in the chair.  “Please, Fish told me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you.  Besides, I know Jim’s straight, why else wouldn’t he go out with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim rolled his eyes.  “Um...because I didn’t want to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re straight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just didn’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald scoffed.  “Sure, whatever you say Jim.  So, I’m really supposed to believe you two are a couple?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim shared a look with his partner.  Harvey nodded.  “Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?  How’d you meet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald snapped his fingers.  “Dammit, okay that was too easy.  What about...when did you start dating?  Because I </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> that wasn’t right away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course not!”  Harvey paused.  “We had to get to know each other first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim laughed.  “That’s right, had to know what we were getting into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, I don’t think we had our first real date until uh...you’re bounty hunter phase, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes that’s right.  What a time, what a time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald looked between them and narrowed his eyes.  “Wait a second, Harvey, at that time didn’t you have a fian-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted by the arrival of Sofia.  She came strutting up to the table and Jim could feel his stomach filling with dread.  He had stopped seeing her, romantic or otherwise, but no matter what he couldn’t shake the guilt that he’d brought her here in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia smiled politely at the two officers.  “Hello detective Bullock, detective Gordon.  What brings you to our fine establishment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald quickly interjected.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine establishment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone ignored him.  Harvey once again pointed to the table.  “We’re looking to sign in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia waved her hand.  “Oh no, no.  Don’t mind that, that’s only for the couples we’re hosting tonight.  Everyone gets entered in a drawing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo,” Harvey elbowed Jim, “did you hear that?  A drawing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim matched the level of sarcasm.  “We have to sign up now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Sofia shook her hands.  “I’m sorry, again this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For couples,” Jim and Harvey spoke at the same time, “we know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald looked up at Sofia.  “Apparently they’re a couple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia’s smile cracked as she made eye contact with Jim.  “Really?  You don’t say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her intense stare made him start to sweat.  Would she bring up their few moments of passion, or try to pick apart every detail, or-  Jim felt Harvey grab his hand, and it was a nice grounding moment.  Harvey looked right at Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do say, and I’d also say that it’s pretty bad customer service to question people’s relationships.  So, are you going to let us sign up or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, and then sighed.  “Of</span>
  <em>
    <span> course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and please, forgive Oswald and myself for any doubts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald crossed his arms.  “Don’t apologize for me, I don’t need their forgiveness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia ignored him again, gesturing to Jim and Harvey.  “Now that we’re all signed in, I’ll have you follow me past this tacky centerpiece to the other side of the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not tacky!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oswald, it’s your dead ex-boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not dead, he’s </span>
  <b>frozen</b>
  <span>.”  He flipped his hair.  “And he’s not my ex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.”  She patted his head before turning back to Harvey and Jim, leading them towards the back.  “Right this way, lovebirds.  Now we’re almost done with our version of the Newlywed Game, so you can either join in for the last few questions, or sit tight until our next activity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim and Harvey shared a look.  Hoping their silent communication was the same, Jim smiled at Sofia.  “I think we’ll just have a seat, we’ll let you finish up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.  I’ll come around when it’s over, but please help yourselves to hors d'oeuvres </span>
  <span>and drinks at the bar.”  She eyed them both again and then left to stand in front of the other couples, which thankfully put the detectives out of her sightline.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harvey let out a sigh just as Jim was quick to lean over the table and whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think now would be a perfect time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get drinks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, I am </span>
  <b>thirsty</b>
  <span>.”  Harvey thought he might even treat himself to something nice today, but then he met Jim’s eyes.  “Oh...right, right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed.  “Come on Harv, don’t tell me you forgot your own plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t too far from the truth.  Harvey had gotten a little caught up in defending their relationship; he'd almost forgotten it was fake.  “Of course not.  I...was making sure you remembered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, sure.”  Jim patted Harvey’s back, but let his hand linger a moment.  “So...how do you want to play this?  One stays, one goes?  Both go, but a few seconds after the other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey would’ve actually preferred if they both stayed, but that would defeat the purpose of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He glanced around.  “I think...we should both go.  I’ll check the hall on this side, you take the other side.  Meet at the bar when we’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, aye captain.”  Jim winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be a flirty wink, but it made Harvey’s heart flutter.  He got up, almost bumping the table, and started his investigation.  He didn’t look as hard as he was supposed to, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to find anything, packages or otherwise.  A part of him wished neither he or Jim would find anything of value.  That way they could spend the rest of their evening drinking, relaxing, and maybe even talking about a follow-up.  That was only if Harvey could work up any courage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He peered through another door, when he heard a hearty round of applause coming from the main room, signalling that the game was over.  He took a quick look at the hallway to make sure nothing was disturbed, and as casually as he could he walked over to the bar.  He ordered something top-shelf and waited for Jim to arrive.  He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn’t who expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald looked at him, pointedly.  “So where’s your partner then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know?  Suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey rolled his eyes.  “You didn’t let me answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald talked over him.  “In fact this whole thing is suspicious.  Tell me Bullock, what’s your angle here?  Even if, for some reason, you and Jim are a couple...I could never imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>either </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you at an event like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me speak this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other and then Harvey shrugged.  “I’m secretly a romantic at heart.  I like cheesy dates like these, and rom-coms, and uh...long walks on the beach.  I never would’ve stepped foot in this bar, but that Sofia’s got some good ideas for this place, you should listen to her more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald frowned, looking almost ready to stab Harvey.  “Whatever, it’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> club you’re in and it’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> alcohol you’re buying so...enjoy your </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> while it lasts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey was going to respond with some snarky comment, but he heard Jim’s voice beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you Oswald, we will.”  Then Jim placed a quick kiss on his cheek.  “Should we head back?  I’d hate to miss another event.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.”  Harvey was a little surprised by it, but it fit the role which was important.  So he returned a kiss to Jim’s cheek.  “We can’t spend all of date-night over here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing his arm around Jim’s waist, the two walked past a disgusted Oswald to their table.  Once seated, they each let out a sigh.  Jim chuckled.  “Here I am saving you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I had the situation perfectly under control!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did!”  He lightly kicked his partner and then smiled.  “Although you might’ve helped a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s important to maintain our-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off by Sofia in the front of the room.  “Glad to see everyone’s back.  It’s time for our next activity, one I like to call ‘Kiss and Tell’.  It’s short and sweet, you kiss your partner and then tell everyone what it’s like.  Terry, Jessica, you two won the newlywed game so why don’t you go first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the overly enthusiastic couple locked lips, Jim leaned over to Harvey.  “It’s a good thing we practiced, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah.”  He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sloppy kiss.  “Good thing.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As it got closer and closer to their turn, Jim got more and more nervous.  He really shouldn’t be nervous though.  He and Harvey had already shared a kiss, this was nothing new.  Well, besides the fact that it’d be in front of a bunch of people, one of whom would be watching especially closely for any sign of discomfort that could disprove their relationship.  Jim was confident they would pass inspection...at least from his side.  He always had a small desire to kiss Harvey, sitting across from his desk day in and day out with all their banter and life or death situations.  It was a curiosity he never thought he’d get to satisfy until tonight, and if he’d had his way they would’ve spent a lot more time </span>
  <em>
    <span>practicing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Which...given their current task, maybe they should’ve practiced more anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia appeared beside their table, a saccharine smirk on her face.  “Alright, you’re the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go, so make sure it’s a really good kiss and tell.  I’m sure you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as excited as everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim exchanged a look with Harvey.  The other man was just as nervous as he was.  That wouldn’t do.  Jim gave an encouraging smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey cleared his throat.  “Yeah, of course.  Who doesn’t enjoy kissing in front of strangers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this were another situation, Jim would actively shake his head, Harvey was never very good at acting.  At least Jim had the benefit of his actions being genuine.  “As long as I’m kissing you, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never thought he’d seen his partner’s face get that red, and for a moment Jim thought he’d gone too far.  Then Harvey smiled back.  “T-That’s true.  So...why not get over here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an almost laughable moment, Jim always assumed Harvey would be a better flirt.  Still, he leaned over the table so his lips could meet Harvey’s.  It was just as good as before.  Harvey put his hand on Jim’s cheek, it was rough from a few callouses, but warm and comforting.  Strangers, Sofia, everyone else in the room was forgotten for that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart and looked at each other.  Harvey’s blue eyes had an endearing shine to them.  Jim was sure his looked the same.  Sofia’s voice broke the spell and they once again became aware of their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?  Time for the tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim and Harvey resettled in their chairs.  They both gestured for the other to speak, but to avoid wasting too much time, Jim jumped in and blurted out his answer first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It was great!”  Maybe too enthusiastic.  “Um your...your beard was a little scratchy, and your lips were kind of chapped…” opposite direction, “but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  It was gentle, but with the right amount of roughness so...I guess exactly like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey’s blush was back.  “I uh...I could say the same for you, it was great for me.  Just enough pressure and tastes like one too many cups of sugared coffee, the Jim Gordon special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both chuckled a little, and it felt weird that other couples around them laughed too.  The “sloppy kisses” even nudged each other.  “You two are just too cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia pursed her lips, trying to keep her smile.  “Yes, how sweet.”  Then she addressed the room.  “Alright, we’ll take another short break to grab drinks and chat, and then we’ll regroup for our next romantic activity.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She gave the two officers one last look and then walked off.  Once she was far enough away, both Harvey and Jim let out a sigh.  Then they looked at each other again and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim leaned forward on his elbows.  “Well I think we passed that challenge.  I mean it wasn’t my best work, but I think we did alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?  You want to show me your best then?”  Harvey closed his mouth quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to say that.  He didn’t mean to say that at all.  He just thought that since Jim was being flirty earlier maybe he could be too, but maybe Jim had just been playing along since Sofia was nearby.  Either way, Harvey thought about just making a dumb joke out of it, but Jim spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends, you think you could handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Maybe this plan wasn’t as ridiculous as it had seemed.  Harvey smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, after working with you for this long...there’s nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chuckled, and Harvey caught Jim sparing a glance at his lips.  Perhaps the kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> reciprocate.  With a newfound hope, Harvey leaned in every so slightly.  Jim seemed to move closer too when the loud couple from earlier started laughing obnoxiously.  It was enough to distract the two and they sat back in their seats.  Jim’s gaze was off to the side now, and that’s where Harvey’s went too, until he heard Jim’s voice again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...did you...find anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find any-  Oh right.  Um, no, there was nothing suspicious on that side.  What about yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim shook his head.  “Unfortunately nothing substantial.  I did find some boxes, but they just had drink napkins and straws in them.  You don’t think they would’ve had them delivered to the office do you?  I think I know where the door is, maybe one of us could sneak up there before this break is over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey shrugged.  “Or we could not worry about it so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”  Jim quirked an eyebrow.  “It’s only the reason why we’re here, and you made it sound pretty important on the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well...maybe I was mistaken.  Maybe they’re just more boxes of straws and napkins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said they were all different shapes and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey stood up. “Hey, would you look at my glass?  It’s empty, I'm going to get another one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harv-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was gone before Jim could get even more suspicious.  Harvey went around to the bar and ordered a refill of whiskey.  While he waited he looked around the rest of the Lounge.  He really should’ve thought this through more.  Of course Jim would only end up focusing on the mission instead of Harvey, and it was such a stupid idea too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mysterious boxes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got his drink, but he wasn’t so sure if he was ready to head back to the table yet.  He glanced around some more and his attention drifted to the iceberg in the middle of the room.  He casually walked over, feeling the chill coming off of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you and Oswald do it?”  Oh no, he wasn’t talking to the damn thing, was he?  Harvey shook his head, looking around for anyone, and then turned back to the ice.  “You know, the whole ‘friends to lovers’ thing?  Minus the ending of ‘lovers to enemies’ of course, I’d rather not be Jim’s enemy, he could probably kick my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed before remembering he wasn’t talking to anyone.  “Anyway, I wish I knew how.  You and Oswald were always so close, Jim and I are pretty close too...so how’d you make that leap?  Oh wait, you probably told a riddle or something, huh?  That probably won’t work on Jim.  As much as I hate it, I think I just need to be honest with him.  Although I don’t think I can do it, at least not tonight.  I could give him a few days and then maybe I’ll ask him on a real date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>real date</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey jumped a little and looked up.  He narrowed his eyes at Ed’s frozen form.  Then he heard a sigh next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”  Oswald was standing there when Harvey turned around.  “Please don’t tell me you were actually talking to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey straightened up.  “You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald almost choked on his martini.  “Who told-  Nevermind!  Now what do you mean by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> date?  Aren’t you and Jim on a real date now?  Unless...it’s not because there’s no way in hell you two are a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> so...that option’s out.”  He took a quick sip of his whiskey.  “And uh, by real date I-I meant like a </span>
  <b>real</b>
  <span> date.  You know, something classy, expensive...hardcore?  I don’t know, like the ones you and Ed probably went on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald floundered around for several seconds.  “Ah-  Ex-  W-Wha…  Excuse me?  We never went on dates!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey glanced between the Penguin and the iceberg.  “That...somehow makes this sadder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now listen here, this isn’t about me!  This is about you and whatever kind of scam it is you’ve dragged Jim into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Oswald leaned towards him made Harvey start to sweat.  He had to get away somehow.  “The only scam around here is how much you’re charging for booze.  Well, it was sure fun having you grill me once again about my relationship status, but it looks like break time is over so...I’ll see you around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey finished off his drink and set the glass on the bar before heading back to the table.  Jim looked up as soon as he returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought you were getting a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.  I finished it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.  I shouldn’t really be surprised though, huh?  You did drink Alvarez under the table last year.”  Jim laughed at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey joined in.  “You’re darn right I did, and I’ll do it again if he ever gets too cocky about his tolerance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they were both quiet.  Harvey saw Jim smiling at him from across the table and he somehow felt better and worse about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...listen Jim, there’s something I want to tell you about.  Something I haven’t been honest about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim’s smile slowly faded.  “What is it Harv?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s about…”  He stopped when he saw Oswald and Sofia at the edge of the room.  “Well that can’t be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim turned around in his seat.  “I wonder what they’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably us.  I ran into Oswald at the bar again and he still doesn’t believe we’re a couple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after that amazing kiss?  I-I mean, amazingly convincing.”  Jim’s face was still towards the wall so Harvey couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no matter.”  Jim looked at his partner once again.  “They can’t kick us out as long as we keep participating.  And we already got past the kissing one so it can’t be that hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia clapped her hands for everyone’s attention.  “Alright lovebirds, we’ve already played a game testing how well you know your partner, but now it’s time to find out what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know.  At the suggestion of my assistant-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured to Oswald, who didn’t look one bit pleased at the title.  “Hey, you’re supposed to work for </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-We’ll be taking a more serious turn for this activity because each couple will divulge a personal secret.  It’ll be a nice way to open up to each other, and maybe overcome some challenges in a safe and respectful environment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim whispered to Harvey.  “If that’s the case, why do I feel so threatened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because she’s walking this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ducked away from each other as Sofia arrived at their table.  “Since we ended with you last time, why don’t you start us off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey waved a hand in the air.  “Oh no, no.  We don’t mind being last again, you can go ahead…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Her smile certainly wasn’t comforting.  “Please, stand up and face each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really ne-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said stand up, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey and Jim glanced at each other, but then obliged.  Sofia stepped even closer.  “Good, good.  Now hold hands, look deeply into your partner’s eyes, and tell them something that’s been trapped inside your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim wasn’t lying, this whole thing did feel rather threatening.  Still, Harvey took Jim’s hands and they looked right at each other.  It was a bit of comfort amid all the eyes on them.  The warmth of Jim’s hands, the soft look in his blue eyes...  However, neither one said anything.  There was silence all around them as everyone else waited for them to speak.  After several seconds, Sofia tapped Jim’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you go first, James?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...a-alright.  My secret is…'' he glanced to the side, “whenever there are donuts in the break-room I always take the raspberry filled one even though I know it’s your favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey forgot about their cover for a moment.  “You son of a-  I...I forgive you.  Next…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia put her hand between their faces.  “Hold on, hold on.  I’m not sure I would qualify that as a secret.  You see, we’re trying to look past snack foods here and go for something really deep.  A specific moment, or maybe something involving someone </span>
  <b>close</b>
  <span> to you.  Now try again Jim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim looked at her...nervously.  He looked the most nervous Harvey had ever seen him.  Jim stared at her a little longer and then he met Harvey’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I um...I haven’t been the most faithful.  It was about a month ago but...I kissed Sofia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what!?”  The scream didn’t come from Harvey, but from Oswald who came marching across the room to stand in front of Sofia.  “How dare you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oswald, go back over-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you had proof that they weren’t together, but I didn’t think it was because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the proof!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am in the middle of-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Falcone, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> the tone you want to take with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia turned her whole body to face him and she crossed her arms.  “Yes.  Yes it is.  Because that’s the tone I have to use with </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the club collectively gasped.  Harvey gripped Jim’s hand and pulled him a little closer.  “I think we should leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah, about those...I’ll uh, I’ll tell you about them later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jim could protest any further, and before a fight could break out between Sofia and Oswald, Harvey was making a move for the exit.  He dragged Jim behind him, and the elevator doors closed just as they heard the sound of someone, probably Oswald, throwing a glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Safely inside, it took them a bit to realize they were still holding hands.  Almost immediately they dropped them.  The rest of the elevator ride was quiet.  Once they were back outside, Jim stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should’ve stayed, or maybe we should go back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey turned around.  “I uh...I don’t think we should go back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about the packages?  And, and if we don’t get them for that, we could arrest them for the aggravated assault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we’re off the clock and I really don’t want to get in the middle of that lover’s spat.”  Then he made an attempt at a joke.  “Besides, is that really how you want to spend the rest of date night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment there was the hint of a smile on Jim’s face, but then it was gone.  “But...but when you called it sounded important.  I don’t think we should just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey sighed.  He was actually hoping he could get through the night without having to say anything.  “Look Jim, I meant to tell you this earlier, but...I’ve got a secret of my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Jim’s turn for sarcasm.  “Okay...?  Do you want to do the hand thing again, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean...I wouldn’t mind.”  He had enjoyed the feeling of Jim’s hands in his, and there was the chance that Jim would be upset with him after learning the truth, so this might be his last chance for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim laughed a little, but obliged with a shrug.  As they had stood in the club, they were holding each other’s hands and staring into each other’s eyes.  Harvey was afraid to speak again, but he knew he had to be honest with Jim.  “So...I have something to confess.  I...I didn’t call you here to investigate any packages.  There weren’t any packages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well there </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> packages, but there was nothing overly suspicious about them.  I just...I saw the poster and I thought...well...I wanted to invite you, but I didn’t know how.  I thought the only way I could get you to go on a date with me would be to lure you here with the promise of a case.  It was stupid I know, but I’m not as smart or suave as you, and...ugh I’m sorry, Jim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim was quiet for the longest time.  Harvey could feel his own palms getting sweaty in their embrace.  Then Jim spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So...was this a fake date?  Or a real one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Well...it started as a fake date, but, but I was hoping it could turn into a real one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim's face turned red and he looked away.  Harvey couldn't tell if his friend was embarrassed or upset, but he didn't think either were good options.  When Jim looked back he narrowed his eyes.  Oh no, he was upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you picked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iceberg Lounge</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places?  That would be my last choice for a first date."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey huffed and dropped his hands.  "I'm so-rry.  How was I supposed to know you were sleeping with a co-owner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again Jim's gaze went to the ground.  "I-It was just a kiss.  It was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It didn't, huh?  Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the reason you wanted to come here in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous!  I almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> come because of her.  I came for you Harv!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!  Because I-" he paused to bite his lip, "well I wanted this to become a real date too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did</em>
  </b>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I-I like you Harvey.". This time Jim chuckled sadly.  "I just didn't know how you felt because you're joking all the damn time, it's hard to tell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I was only joking because I didn't want to scare you away!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim tilted his head.  "Really?  We have criminals running around spraying </span>
  <b>literal</b>
  <span> fear toxin, and you think I'm afraid of feelings?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I know I am!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other and then started to smile, and eventually it led to laughter.  When it died out Harvey shuffled his feet and met Jim's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I like you Jim.  No joke."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hearing those words made Jim smile.  Actually, they made him do more than that.  He leaned in and kissed Harvey.  At first his partner was hesitant, but then Harvey relaxed into it.  Then broke apart only to go right back.  They kissed over and over under the neon light of the Lounge.  However, just as Jim poked his tongue at Harvey's lips, the other man pulled away and shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Packages!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jim turned to see the Sloppy Kissers from before carrying boxes and bags.  They stopped and both couples looked at each other.  Harvey took a few steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where did you get those?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple exchanged a glance.  "These were the prizes from the drawing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We won them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... okay we didn't win, but the owners were fighting so we thought they wouldn't be missed.  You're... you're not going to tell anyone are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Jim and Harvey's turn to exchange a glance.  Then Jim shrugged.  "We're off duty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And it's not technically theft is it?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shrugged again and looked at the couple.  Harvey waved then on.  "Nope.  You two have a good night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>The couple let out a sigh and continued on their way.  Jim walked up to Harvey and put his arm around his shoulder.  They watched the other couple leave, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> couple shared a series of kisses to celebrate their official status.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smut to the fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Jim licked his lips.  "So...what are we doing with the rest of our good night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well are we going to make this a real date or not?"  Jim leaned in and lowered his voice.  “Besides, I still have to show you my best kissing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone made a blush spread across Harvey's face.  Jim couldn’t mean what Harvey thought he meant.  Although...why not take the chance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  You think I can handle it now?”  He playfully flipped Jim’s tie at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim chuckled and looked into Harvey’s eyes.  “I think so.  If...you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.  Maybe he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>insinuating…  “Well...I was going to suggest we take this date to a pub around the corner, but maybe we should just...take this back to my place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim glanced to the side, and Harvey was worried he was reconsidering.  “Hm...yeah your place is probably cleaner than mine anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well now I’m just worried about the state of your place.”  He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim lightly punched his shoulder.  “How about you just worry about getting in the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey saw Jim going for the driver’s side and he hurried to stop him.  “Hold on, you think you’re driving?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m the one who didn’t have anything to drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was only two, don’t go back to that boy scout routine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s still two more than me, get in the passenger side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a small stare-down and then Harvey relented, giving his car a pat.  “Fine, but be gentle with her.  Carla’s my special girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed as they both got in.  “Oh stop, you’ll make me jealous.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They stopped outside Harvey’s apartment, and just like walking up the stairs to the Lounge, Jim started to feel nervous again.  He felt even more nervous once they were inside the room, but compared to earlier, this was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> type of nervous.  The door closed, they took off their coats and shoes, but then they just stood in the entryway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several moments of awkward silence, Harvey cleared his throat.  “So...want me to offer you a drink, or just direct you to the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey laughed, but his attempt at a joke didn't cover up his own obvious nerves.  At least Jim wasn't alone in that regard.  Jim stepped forward, bringing them closer together.  “Well...if I wanted a drink I would’ve had you take me to a bar.  But...I had you take me here because I wanted you to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>take me</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no, Harvey had been a little forward, but was he being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> forward?  But then Harvey just smirked in response and put his arms around Jim’s waist.  “So...do we even need to go to the bed then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harv.”  That wasn’t supposed to sound so whiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, follow me.  But you can lose that tie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim did just that.  Following Harvey into the other room, he removed his tie and undid a button or two on his shirt, trying to get ahead on the undressing process.  Once they were in the bedroom, Harvey turned around and seemed surprised to see Jim had continued without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well gee now I’m falling behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed and put his hands on Harvey’s chest, toying at the buttons.  “If you want, I could help you catch up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an offer I can’t refuse, can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partners are supposed to help each other aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> true.”  Harvey leaned in to give his partner a peck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition to undoing buttons, buckles, and tossing clothes aside, their hands were roaming all over each other.  Jim was undressed first, so he gave Harvey a long kiss before crawling onto the bed.  He watched as Harvey removed his boxers and his eyes widened at the sight of Harvey’s cock.  Jim had some experience with men so there wasn’t anything too surprising there, but the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harvey’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> made his heart beat a little faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim expected him to climb right on top, but Harvey stayed at the end of the bed with a blush on his cheeks.  It was kind of cute actually.  Jim sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, yeah.  I just… It’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”  Jim smiled.  “Hope that’s not the problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey’s blush deepened, but he did climb on the bed to give Jim a kiss.  “Not a problem at all.  It’s how I prefer it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...and is there any </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> you prefer me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey licked his lips.  “Can’t deny I’ve thought about it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”  He leaned to whisper.  “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he grabbed Harvey and pulled him down into a deep kiss.  He could feel Harvey smile against his lips, so Jim took his chance to sneak in tongue.  They broke apart and Harvey’s gaze trailed down Jim’s body and then back to his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...that kiss with Sofia, was it really just a kiss or something we need protection for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha.  Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something I don’t know about, we should be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like to check.”  Harvey chuckled as he reached into his nightstand drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the cap and the sight of Harvey’s slicked fingers already had Jim excited.  It only got better when that first finger teased past that ring of muscle and started pumping in and out nice and slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s breath hitched, and he focused on controlling it.  The feeling was one he hadn’t had in awhile, but it wasn’t disagreeable.  He whined a little, urging the addition of another.  Harvey complied, giving Jim a kiss as he eased two fingers in.  Jim moaned as he started to feel the stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey chuckled as he kept going, eventually adding a third.  “You’re more impatient here than at the station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…just like at work...you’re not listening to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m listening to you just fine.”  Harvey crooked his fingers just enough.  “All those sweet sounds you’re making.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that note, Jim let out an extra loud ‘ahh’.  He pushed back against Harvey’s fingers for a bit, chasing that full feeling, but never being quite satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harv...please.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was quite surprising to learn that boy scout Jim Gordon was such a whiny brat in bed.  But Harvey couldn’t deny loving every second of it.  He probably should’ve spent more time on preparation, but with such an impatient partner he could speed things up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covered Jim in kisses as he covered his own shaft with lube.  However, he did go in slow, easing all the way to the hilt while Jim gripped his shoulders and moaned.  Harvey pulled out to the tip before pushing back in.  The heat was something else, and it felt so good that Harvey cursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, y-you’re so hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed as he ran his tongue along Harvey’s neck.  “Inside and out, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, shut up.”  Harvey murmured sarcastically, and picked up his pace in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began thrusting in and out of Jim, an experience he never thought he’d get, and certainly one he wouldn’t forget.  Jim was still so whiny, mewling and writhing beneath him.  Every now and then a ‘faster’ or ‘harder’ would slip from his lips, intercut with ‘yes, yes, yes’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.  Jim looked so good, sounded so good, and damn did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.  Harvey had his fair share of experiences with men, as Oswald mentioned earlier, but none of them were this good.  He wasn’t lying when he said Jim was hot...and tight; and he would arch his back or move his hips to let Harvey go just a little deeper, or hit just the right spot.  Harvey wanted this moment to last forever.  Regretfully, it couldn’t, and too soon he felt himself getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jim I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as his mouth was covered by Jim’s.  After the sloppy kiss, Jim panted against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.  Oh Harv...just...just please, yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words didn’t make sense, but Harvey understood him well enough.  He continued pounding in and out of Jim’s ass, and then with his hand he grabbed Jim’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.  It was a close call to tell who came first, but their orgasm shook the whole bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down from the high, Harvey rolled off of Jim and layed next to him.  The sound of labored breath was all there was for a moment.  Then Harvey spoke to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...would you say this is good enough for a second date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed next to him.  “Have we even officially had a first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m counting the fake date as a real one.  I mean we did do some couple stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’d hate to take you to bed before taking you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled.  Jim rolled over and kissed Harvey’s cheek.  “Alright then, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> picking the place next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harvey returned the kiss and they finished their night cuddled next to each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>